


She's My Moon

by Sister_winchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Language, Relationship/baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_winchesters/pseuds/Sister_winchesters
Summary: Y/n is a hunter, and has been hunting with the Winchesters for a few years now. She's fallen hard for the eldest Winchester, but one wrong move, threats their friendships





	1. Chapter 1

Y/n shakes her head. Once again, she's left on the sideline while the Winchester’s move through the bar. Once again, she shakes her head before moving for the door, throwing cash on the table for her drinks. She ignored Sam calling for her and continued walking, thankful, for once, they were in California on a hunt. 

She moved for the motel room, before searching through her bags, finding the one medicine that helped her during these nights. Of course, Dean didn’t mean anything he said that night, he was drunk, drunk words never have the same meaning in the morning.

  
  


_ Moving through the halls, giggling and embracing each other, Dean's lips pressed against her own. She would’ve thought this was a dream, if his lips weren’t against hers, biting and pulling. She quickly unlocked her door, pulling Dean in with her.  _

_ Dean smiled, pushing her lightly onto the bed before moving and kissing down her jawline, and neck, leading down her chest. “I want you today, I want you tomorrow, next week, next month, next year and for the rest of my life,” his words made her heart race, quickly sobering her as she pulled away to look at him. _

_ She bites her cheek, shaking her head as she whimpered, Dean continuing his assault on her neck, sucking lightly. “D-Dean?” she muttered, trying to sober up after hearing his words, but when he kissed her roughly, distracting her from her thoughts, grinding up against him she couldn’t take it anymore. _

She growled, shaking her head, remembering the flirting going on between Dean and the bartender. She grabbed the bottle of Jack from her duffle bag and moving out of the room, walking for the beach.

Sitting on the beach, her bare feet drawing pictures in the sand, she glanced out at the water, biting at her lip, thinking about it all. “Just another notch on his belt” she muttered, sipping at the jack. What she didn’t know, was Sam had pulled Dean away from his newest conquer, telling him that Y/n was gone, and not in their hotel room.

Dean frowned, he knew exactly where she would be. He, of course, remembered everything that night, but he didn’t know how to talk to her about it, so he kept quiet and moved on, figuring she’d want nothing to do with him.

He walked out of the bar, and moved for the beach, he remembered her always talking about the beach, it was the one place she always wanted to go. That, and Universal Studios. He shakes his head, before slipping through the streets, heading for the beach.

Shaking his head, he walked, looking around him as he tried to spot her. Soon he spotted the Y/h/c hair before he continued walking. Soon he stopped a few feet behind her, biting at his lip as he tried to think.

“Go away,” she muttered, her voice laced with sadness and slurred with the jack controlling her thoughts.

“Not gonna happen,” he stated, shaking his head more, “especially since you're drunk now. Let's get you to the hotel.” He says, moving closer, but her words soon stopped him.

“I regret everything. All of it Dean. You, me, what we did…” she started, “I wish I could forget it. Then maybe I wouldn’t feel like another one of your conquests.”

Dean shakes his head, moving towards her more, and picking her up. “Your drunk, you don’t mean that,” he stated, not letting her drunken words get to his heart. He moved and started walking to the hotel room ignoring her mumbling.

He shakes his head as he thinks about her words, there’s no way she’d regret it. He knew that she liked him, Sam had let it spill, that’s why he did what he did that night. He wouldn’t have made a move if he didn’t think it was right, or much needed.

**~~~ The Next Day ~~~**

Y/n shakes her head, groaning and running for the bathroom. “God I should've grabbed something else instead of Jack,” she groaned. She heard the door open and quickly shut and locked the bathroom door, “Not dealing with that right now,” she muttered. 

Dean heard the door shut, and glanced at Y/n bed, nodding gently, he sat her coffee on the nightstand near her bed and sat on his trying to figure out what to say when she came out if she came out. He looked down at his hands, glancing them over and moving to glance at all the little nicks and scars.

She came out after a while, not daring to look up, knowing just who exactly was in the room. They both sat in silence for a while, her not trusting her voice, remembering all that had happened. As well as all that she had said or thought about saying.

She finally looked up at the emerald-eyed Winchester, biting her cheek lightly, “Last night... I um..  **I sat by the ocean and drank a potion to erase you,** ” she whispered, “so, please… just get it over with.”

“Get what over with?” his voice spoke before his brain even had the chance to register what she had said. She wanted to erase him, that’s why she finished the bottle last night.

“Go on then, tell me, Dean. Tell me you don’t love me.” Her voice wavered, making him stand up quickly to move for her, but she took a step back, and with each of his steps forward, she’d take one back.

He shakes his head, “I-I… I can’t,” he said, stopping his movements as he glanced her over, “I can’t because I think I might be falling in love with you.” She froze, her body stiffened as she glanced up at Dean, before moving away from him more. “You’re not… You don’t know love Dean” she felt her heartbreak seeing his face as she says this.

“You don’t think that. You’ve told me yourself that you know… you know that I know love,” he stated. “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it,” he growled, “Sam knows it, Bobby knew it, Jody, Donna, the girls. We all know it.” He moved a step towards her again, “I think I’m in love with you, and that scares the crap outta me.” 

She shakes her head, looking down, “Don’t Dean. I’m serious, I'm just a notch on Dean Fucking Winchester belt. Great for me, now go and flirt with the bar--”

“I think you’re just afraid to be happy. That’s why you’re ignoring your feelings and mine,” He stated, interrupting her. 

She growled, glaring at him, “Don’t interrupt me, Winchester, for one, and two, you have no idea how I feel, so don’t act like you do, Dean” her voice, he noticed, was shaky, he glanced down and his thoughts were true, tears filled her eyes. 

“If lies keep… keep spewing from those lips then I’m walking out that door.” 

He shakes his head, “you really think I’m lying, those words I said that night, Y/n/n. _‘I want you today, I want you tomorrow, next week, next month, next year and for the rest of my life,’ _ I meant those,” he stated. He moved a hand to her cheek, making her look up at him, wiping her cheeks gently with his thumbs.

“I’m in love with you,” He spoke, his voice soft as he looked her in the eyes. “Yeah, I flirted with the bartender last night, but ya wanna know what we were really talking about? You, we were talking about you,” he said, earning a low laugh from Y/n. She shakes her head, moving away from Dean, shoving his hands off her face. 

“Stop lying!” She cried, shaking her head she moved and grabbed her bag, shaking her head. She moved for the door after grabbing her bag, but his hand on her wrist stopped her. 

“Please don’t leave.” She shakes her head, biting her lip, trying to fight the tears.

“Let me go, please. Can you do that? Let me go?”

He scoffed, fighting his own tears. “Don’t ask me that,” he stated. “You can’t leave, please. Just.. we can.. God, we can pretend this never happened,” he clenched his jaw as he said it.


	2. She's Not My Moon

She gasped out, trembling, shoving him off, “You really think I could forget you saying that you love me? God, I ha… I have to go” she says moving and opening the door.

“You hate me huh?” he muttered, no longer trusting his voice, “Alright, fine, you hate me, that’s fine, but you want to know something? I still love you, nothing will change that, I’m sorry.” 

“Can you please stop telling me you love me? Just stop please,” her voice choked out. He moved closer, shaking his head and closing the door, caging her between him and the door.

“I need you,” he confessed, eyes meeting hers, tears falling down and he quickly wiped them off. “I never meant to hurt you.” He moved, wiping the tears from her cheeks, he closed his eyes for a quick second, “It’s constantly been you,” he says, opening his eyes as he glanced down at her, “you’re what I think about, morning, noon, and night Y/n,” he spoke.

“So yeah, if I could go back, and do it all over, I would. I would tell you the right way on how I feel, and I definitely wouldn’t have slept with you drunk and had our first time be special,” he stated and moved to kiss her forehead gently.

“So, please, don’t leave me,” he whispered softly. She peeked up at him, shaking her head before she nodded softly, she went to say something, but he stopped her, “Are you going to hate me if I do this?” he asked, she tilted her head to the side at this question, before shrugging.

“It depends on what you plan on doing, Dean, but it's likely I will…" she whispered, before moving to you'll away from him, not wanting to hurt him. 

He shakes his head and pulled her back, crashing his lips against hers, “Please be mine. I can’t do it, I can’t let you leave me.” her hand reached and collides against his cheek, tears in her eyes. 

“I love you… that’s why I should leave Dean,” she declared. He shook his head, biting his lip before he nods, looking down at her.

“You be the sun. I’ll be the moon- just let your light come shining through; and when night comes, just like the moon. I’ll shine the light right back to you," he whispered. She froze, “Yeah… that’s your favorite poem, I had so much trouble remembering that, " he explains. 

She glanced down, biting her lip before she smiled softly, “I need time to myself, Dean. Take some time to figure out what I need, and want,” she whispered, “I’ll see you soon Dean.” she grabbed her bag, reaching for the door, “Bye Dean” she spoke.

"You… you walk out that door, don't you ever.. Ever come back!" His voice trembled, glaring at her. She felt the lump in her throat grow as he said this. "Don't worry… I'll leave, but know this Dean, " she started. "I'm not angry at you, just at myself, because I knew… God, I fucking knew this would happen, but I let myself fall for you anyway.." She choked out before the door slammed behind her.

Dean watched as the door closed and felt his stomach churn, shaking his head, before he turned, looking between everything, before pushing the tv off the stand, throwing the lamp across the room as tears fell down his cheeks.

**Y/n's POV**

She shakes her head, quickly running for a different motel, she moved, getting a room and going to lock it but someone's foot in the door, looking up she meets soft Hazel eyes. 

Her voice cracks, trying to tell him to leave but nothing comes out, he moved forward picking her up, holding her close as she cried into his shirt. 

After a few, she pulled away, shaking her head as she looked at her hands. He held her close, not letting her pull away, rubbing her back gently.

She finally calmed down and shakes her head. "I'm an idiot Sam. I shouldn't… I should've known better, God I thought I did know better than to fall for Dean Fucking Winchester…"

Sam shakes his head, looking as he tucked a piece of hair behind her head, "honestly if you ask me, you both need each other, you complete each other, but you don't see what other people see."

She let out a half sob, half laugh as she cried more. "Well, fuck, Sam seriously, just leave me alone, please. I can't! And don't act like you know what happened in that room. He told me to leave, he told me to never come back!" She yelled, shoving the youngest Winchester away from her as she stands il and walks to the bathroom.

"You… You better be gone when I come back out, I'm not going back to him, fuck his feelings, because he just walked all over mine!" She yelled, before slamming the door, sliding down it as tears filled her eyes.

Sam shakes his head, looking down as he listens to her sobs, he couldn't believe this was happening, he stands up, moving for the door. "Just remember, he might not love you anymore, but you still have me" he whispered.

Hearing Sam she sobbed harder, burying her face into her knees, shaking her head roughly, trying to block everything out as she does. 

**Sam's POV**

Sam wandered back to Y/n's old room, chewing his cheek, concerned about what his brothers going to look like. He takes a deep before reaching the room, his eyes opening he frowned, walking in as he sees the rooms destroyed and his brothers in the middle of the floor. 

"Dean…" he said gently, earning a growl from his brother. He moved next to him, sitting in front of him on the floor, just sitting waiting for him to talk first.

After a while, Dean glanced up at Sam, biting his cheek, he scoffed, "the… the saddest thing, Sammy, is that when I told her that I loved her, she thought I was lying. She never believed that someone could love her." 

Sam shakes his head, "she never believed that you could love her Dean" he told him, looking at his hands. "I'd tell you to go after her, but that would be a mistake. You both said things, I'm sure, but it's going to take years, for both of you to calm down."

Dean rolled his eyes, "wanna know what I think?" He asked, "it would be better if we never had met!" He yelled, standing up quickly, "she started this shit, Sam. I did nothing, I didn't do shit but speak the truth and she turned it around on me. So fuck her! Fuck my feelings, and fuck… f-fuck usher" he cried. 

Sam quickly jumped up, pulling his brother into his arms, hugging him as he cried, he couldn't stop his own from falling as he listened.

"This… it never would have happened if we never saved her from this witches Sam" he growled, Sam pulls away, "you don't mean that Dean."

Dean pulled away, "oh yes I do. Oh I definitely mean it, my heart wouldn't be fucking aching because she got jealous of some stupid bartender. This. Is all her fault, all of it." 

Sam looks down, shaking his head, "it's both of your faults Dean… you slept with her drunk, admitted your feelings drunk, and then flirted with someone else. And Y/n, well, yes, she was jealous, but she shouldn't have said whatever she said, or had done. It was both of you, and only you, and her, can fix what the other did."

Dean scoffed, his chest heaving as he fights more tears. "The day… the say I speak to her? Will be the day I'm dead Sam." Sam nodded, "alright… we'll see about that, and when the day comes. I'll prove to you that you're not dying, or are dead."

**5 Years Later**

Sam was right, Dean didn't want to admit it, but he missed her, he missed the way her hair smelled, the way she sang along with him in the car, her smile, god, her laugh, and just her in general.

So, when Sam was visiting Jody and Donna, Dean decided to go and find her. And he did, at the grocery store.

Her hair was longer, her smile finally reached her eyes, but only because of the baby in the cart in front of her. 

He moved and pretend to crash, looking up he smiled softly. "Hey, Y/n…" he says gently, looking into her Y/e/c eyes, making his heart beat faster. Her smile faded as she met his eyes. 

"D-dean.." She whispered gently, looking at the baby in the cart, quickly covering them up. "What are… what are you doing here?" She asked.

"You look good, beautiful even," he said gently, not answering her question. She nodded, "answer me… how'd you find me if you never wanted to see me again Dean?" She asked. 

"The truth?" He questioned, "I followed Sam." He stated, shaking his head as he looked down, a frown on his face just as his brother comes up, "Hey baby, I found the… fuck."

"Hey Sammy," he said softly, "thanks… for not telling me anything" he stated, "I had to learn… god, when did this happen?" He asked. 

Y/n looked down, fighting her twats, "a year ago…" Sam whispered, moving to wrap his arms around my girl. "You proved me wrong, Dean, I thought you would have gone to her sooner, and I waited for you too… but we got talking I didn't push her away and after a while… everything fell into place'' he stated softly. 

Dean scoffed, biting his cheek, looking down as she refused to look at him, soon the baby started to cry and Sam took then out, and God, the baby looked like her, but with his eyes, it had to be his. "I'm going…. Listen, Y/n i'm sorry, about everything back then, I know… I was an ass, and i'm sorry" he said before he quickly left.

"She's no longer my moon…" he whispered to himself as the tears started to fall down his face, and hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> This wS made for @thoughtslikeaminefields followers celebration. Please don't repost my work! I've worked hard for it.


End file.
